


(On the Way to London)

by soft_princess



Series: Vegas, NV [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Giles/Xander Octoberfest Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: "it is five am... and you are listening... to los angeles"
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Vegas, NV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658068
Kudos: 5





	(On the Way to London)

* * *

it is five am

Four fifty-nine am; his alarm clock was going to ring in a minute, but Xander turned it off before it could. He hadn't been able to sleep.

He'd spent the week filling up boxes with things he couldn't do without, and then more boxes with things that would be going in storage. And when that was done, he'd tidied up the apartment for a friend who would be subletting it from him until he was back -- six months from now at the earliest. (Never, if he had any say in it -- and that scared the living hell out of him.)

All his things were packed, the boxes already sent ahead two days before, and all he had to do was wait. Wait for five am to come, so that he could jump in the shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and leave. The taxi was scheduled to pick him up at five twenty-five, and at twenty past, Xander was outside, doors locked, and all his odds and ends hastily packed in any available corners of his backpack.

and you are listening

The cab driver tried to make small talk on the way. Xander answered with yes and no in appropriate places, and let the man ramble on the rest of the time. His mind was on other things.

The radio was blasting the usual early morning talk-shows, but no music. Xander couldn't even tell what issue they were talking about, only that it was making the host angry for some reason, and the driver was nodding in agreement. Xander kept his eyes on the rapidly passing road, and tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was leaving everything behind, but the barest of necessities, for a man twice his age he had seen a grand total of four full days in his life.

(They had talked every night on the phone for the past seven days, compiling a total of seventeen hours and thirty four minutes of long distance, which was divided not so evenly between the both of them. Xander feared the phone bill.)

For some reason, it seemed worth it, even through the clenching he got in his gut whenever he stopped to really think about it, and the anxiety induced insomnia.

to Los Angeles

The flight was going to be a long one. With Los Angeles behind him, and the plane facing east, Xander closed his eyes and smiled.

He wondered what Rupert was doing, and started to plan their first day together. Needless to say, sightseeing never crossed his mind.


End file.
